My Partner
by KittyWithAKnife
Summary: "Chat Noir is not my sidekick! Chat Noir and I are a team. He is my best friend, and most importantly, my partner. I wouldn't be able to save Paris without him." Their a duo, a team, their partners...sometimes that just needs to be made clear...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Kitty here! So this is my first miraculous fanfiction, and I actually started writing this in class (thankfully no one saw...that would be pretty hard to explain). Anyways, here is my contribution to the Miraculous fandom that I love so very much! I hope you guys like it! Make sure to read my notes at the bottom as well!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh my god, I WISH I owned Miraculous. It is by far one of my favorite shows. But I don't, so here's to hoping Papillion won't turn me into an akuma.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ladybug! Ladybug over here!"

"Ladybug, mind answering some questions?"

"Once again another amazing victory, Ladybug!"

The reporters seemed to swarm in left and right, flanking her from all sides. By now she had to admit she was used to the large crowds and publicity, but after a long (and if she might add, weird) fight with the newest akuma "Atlascare" (was Papillon even trying anymore?), she was tired, as was Chat Noir. Hell, they hadn't even been able to go their traditional 'Bien joué!' before the reporters arrived.

Besides, it didn't help that she still had homework to do. However, she was swarmed, and knew she couldn't escape till some of the reporters backed away, the fact the Alya was there too, persistently recording on her phone, did nothing to help the situation.

Chat was standing just beside her, and she could tell he wanted to leave too. He didn't mind the attention as much, but she remembers when he had once said 'I get enough publicity like this when I'm not in costume.' She could tell that he didn't care to be in the spotlight, but Ladybug couldn't deny the look of admiration and...loneliness?...that adorned his features in these situations.

Some of the questions asked were quite personal...okay, a lot were, but Ladybug has become rather skilled in evading questions, yet still being able to back the crowd away so she could actually breathe.

After about a minute the two superheroes could tell the crowd was backing up a smidge. They shared a look and just as they were preparing to jump away from the barrage of questions, a reported nearby asked a question.

"Ladybug, how is it to have Chat Noir as your sidekick?"

They froze, eyes wide as the few words seemed to ring in their ears. Chat could feel his skin crawl and his throat tighten, the cat ears on his head pressing down into his hair slightly. Ladybug on the other hand, was feeling a range of emotions; surprise, annoyance, determination. However, the most prominent out of them all built up like fire, raging, raw, fierce.

Ladybug was angry.

Chat was quick to fake a smile, something he had perfected in his civilian life as Adrien, but his instincts were telling, screaming at him to run. He wanted to as well, preparing himself to jump away with a laugh as if it were fine. Well, he was till he saw his lady's face.

 _That shade of red is not natural…_ Chat thought as he stared at Ladybug's usually pale face. It was then he noticed the look of fire in her eyes, a look that he knew she only reserved for akumas. Forgetting his plans of escape, he tensed up, curious and unprepared for what was the receiving end of her wrath.

 _My lady...what-?_

"How dare you say something as rude as that!" Ladybug snapped, cutting off his train of thought. Chat could only stare in surprize at her tone. It was like stone, and her confident posture reflected the look in her heaven blue eyes. "Anyone would know that Chat Noir is not my sidekick!" She spat out the word as if it were venom in her mouth. The heroine closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to take a deep breath, calming her greatly before continuing. "Chat Noir and I are a team. He is my best friend, and most importantly, my partner. I wouldn't be able to save Paris without him."

The crowd stared at her, even Alya's phone grew slack in her grasp. Ladybug was still standing in her confident posture, chin up and arms on her hips. Chat, who had yet to leave her side since the start of the ordeal, was also staring at her, eyes wide in awe, heart pounding in his chest.

"My lady…" He whispered, practically breathing past his lips.

Suddenly a beeping sound interrupted the tension as Ladybug and Chat Noir stiffened knowing that their miraculouses were running out, leaving them with only a few short minutes.

"Well, we would love to stay and _chat_ , but we have to go!" Chat said quickly, extending his staff with a wave. Ladybug followed his lead and threw her yoyo in the same direction as the reporters snapped out of their daze, calling out for the two superheroes.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on a close by rooftop, just out of sight from the crowd. Their breathing was heavy, thankful to have gotten away when they did. Ladybug turned to where Chat was with a tired smile, only to be consumed in a hug by the cat himself.

Ladybug smiled, "Alright, come one chaton, I have to go before my miraculous-"

"You...you defended me…" Chat whispered, hugging her tighter.

Ladybug blinked at his words before smiling fondly at him, despite the fact the leather-clad boy couldn't see it, and hugged him back. "Of course I did."

"...Why?"

Ladybug slowly unraveled herself from his arms, watching his curious and awestruck gaze meet her own.

"Because we are a team. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

Chat Noir took in what she said before he smiled at her words, he could hear the sincerity behind them. "Thanks...um, thank you, Ladybug. That means a lot to me." He said, his smile as bright as ever.

Ladybug laughed playfully, extending her fist towards him. "Now come on, partner. We weren't able to before hand."

Chat Noir felt his signature grin cross his lips, and copied her movements.

"Bien joué!" They said, their fists meeting in the middle of them.

A warning beep from Ladybug's miraculous rang out, signalling her had a minute left. "Well, it's time I head home, Kitty. See you for patrol!" She said, her yoyo positioned ready in her hand.

Chat winked at her. "Oh, of course my lady. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, bowing in a dramatic manner.

Ladybug smiled, then turned, yoyo thrown and her lithe body swinging back to wherever she needed to be in her civilian life.

Chat watched her retreating form, waiting till she was out of sight before beginning to bound across the Parisian rooftops to his house.

He briefly stopped on a rooftop near his house, glancing back in the direction she went, his features full of admiration and love. His mind couldn't help reeling back to what his lady said about him, the was she defended him, the strength in her voice.

 _"Chat Noir is not my sidekick!"_

 _"Chat Noir and I are a team."_

 _"He's my best friend."_

 _"My partner."_

He sighed as his miraculous beeped, but nothing could dampen his mood right now. He looked once more out at the skyline, the Eiffel Tower standing in the distance, and bounded the short distance to his house once more, his transformation running out leaving Adrien Agreste in his place just as he entered his room.

He ignored Plagg's insistence for cheese and let his thoughts drift to his crime-fighting partner.

 _I might not know who the girl under that mask is, but whoever she is, I love her, my lady. My partner…_

 **And there we go! That was pretty interesting to write. Also I'm sorry if this turned out weird or something, I'm trying my best.**

 **If you guys want me to continue this into a story, or even just have another chapter to it, make sure to review, and favorite while you're at it! Makes me feel like people care, and I am a sucker for attention. I am a cat you know? *smirks***

 **Well, I hope you liked it! And who knows? Maybe see you guys soon! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back! I got quite a few reviews to keep going with this, and I have inspiration to do so, so here it is! I have decided to add a few more chapters at least, so review and let me know how you feel about this! Make sure to review me in general, I love hearing for you guys! My little kittens!**

 **Zora de Blaise - Thank you so much! And also, another thanks for letting me know! I have fixed it now so no worries! :D**

 **Also, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You're all my kittens now!**

 **Anyways, onto this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Thomas. I'm more like a less fit, kind of creative, female version of Chat Noir. Either way, I don't own Miraculous.**

Chapter 2

A cool breeze was winding through the streets of Paris, whispering stories it had heard. The wind seemed to love to tell stories, it always had a fresh one on it's tongue.

Yet as always, it wasn't the only one with a story…

Alya was ecstatic, practically skipping down the sidewalk, her phone clutched in her hands to her chest as she skipped down the sidewalk to school. After the events from yesterday she had uploaded the video to the Ladyblog which had immediately gotten the fans attention. She doubted Marinette had watched it yet, knowing the girl probably had gotten wrapped up in a project she had been talking about lately. Oh she could not wait to-

Alya stopped, just short of crossing the street as a car whizzed by her. The blogger blinked, then let out an airy laugh.

If she was going to show her friend, she would have to get there in one piece first.

* * *

Marinette, to everyone's surprise, was actually on time for once. Early, in fact. Despite the fact that the girl's house was literally around the corner, she rarely made it on time.

Now was one of those times.

When Alya saw Marinette casually walking up the school, her face split into a grin. Marinette hadn't even seen her best friend till she was being dragged away by the arm, the hand around her wrist a familiar one.

"A-Alya?! What the hell?! Where are we going?"

Alya laughed. "No worries, girl! I have something to show you!"

With that Alya dragged her into their classroom and practically threw the bluenette into her seat.

Marinette, rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, now what's going on? If you're this excited, then it has to be about Ladybug?"

Alya nodded. "Of course it is, girl! And do I have a video to show you!" She exclaimed, whipping out her phone from her back pocket.

Just as she was about to pulled up the video, the door opened again. Thankfully though, it was not Ms. Bustier. No, instead it was Nino and Adrien.

"Hey Alya. Hey Marinette." Nino said, dropping his school bag on his desk.

"Hey." Adrien said simply, who, unlike his best friend, placed his bag down more gently. He had a gentle smile on his face, his eyes bright and energetic.

Alya quickly looked up and waved before clicking intently away at her phone. Marinette, on the other hand, flushed slightly, cheeks turning a light pink. "H-Hey Adrien! Hi Nino!" She said, mentally kicking herself. Could she not stutter in front of him for once? Especially having known him for about a year!

Suddenly, Alya yank Marinette back over to her, causing the girl to let out a squeak in surprize.

"Alright, so you remember that akuma attack yesterday, right?" Marinette wanted to laugh, of course she knew, not that Alya would know that she was one of the masked superheroes of Paris. Instead the girl nodded, signaling for her friend to continue.

"Okay, so after the battle I was able to get my way to the front of the crowd, and just in time for me to capture this!" She said as she pressed the 'play' button on her phone.

As soon as the video started playing, Adrien knew exactly what it was. It was when Ladybug had defended him, and the cause of his good mood that Nino kept pressing him about all morning. He watched as a fond look grew across Marinette's face, the way her beautiful, heaven blue eyes sparkled in remembrance of some kind.

 _Wait, what?_

Marinette smiled as the video played, unable to contain the joy of being able to stand up for her partner. After the two heroes jumped away, Alya pulled the phone back and smiled. "So? It's so awesome how Ladybug stood up for Chat Noir! She's a hero in all aspects!"

Marinette's smile faltered slightly as she said that, remembering the heart-to-heart she and Chat had before they split ways. "Well she's right, you know. Her and Chat are partners, she couldn't save Paris without him."

Adrien (who had been watching the two, not that he would admit that) smiled, happy that it wasn't just his lady who thought they were partners, not that he was a sidekick.

Alya nodded. "I know. In fact, I've even added a page on my blog dedicated to him! Ladybug's right, it's about time we all start looking at Chat like a partner, not a sidekick."

Adrien felt happiness and pride swell up in his chest when he heard this. People did care about him! Well, Chat really, but it was still something! He couldn't wait to tell Ladybug about it!

Marinette practically beamed. "I'm proud of you, Alya." She said.

The two girls laughed as the rest of the class filed in, their teacher behind them. No one seemed to pay mind to the fond look on Marinette's face, or the genuine smile on Adrien's lips.

For now, nothing could ruin their mood.

* * *

"Okay, dude, you've been smiling all morning. What's up?"

It was lunch hour now, hours after he had originally overheard Marinette's and Alya's conversation, and ever since then his mouth had been curved into a wide smile.

Adrien chuckled. "It's nothing Nino, really," He said. Adrien doubted he could just say 'I'm actually happy because I'm Chat Noir and I'm getting recognition like I actually matter.'

Yeah...that wouldn't go over well.

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Sure dude."

"Seriously Nino, it's nothing. I'm just happy today, like nothing can bring me down!"

"Adrihoney!"

Adrien's smile suddenly dropped. "Okay. Almost nothing."

Nino patted his friend's shoulder just before Chloé clung onto his arm in a vice-grip. Adrien faked a smile, which almost looked real due to years of being a model, and subtly tried to pull himself away from her.

"Hey, Chloé…"

Chloé looked up at him, not even hinting at letting him go. "Oh Adrien! I wasn't able to talk to you this morning! Did you miss me? Of course you did!" She said, not giving him time to answer.

"Uh, Chloé, could you let me go? I have to go to lunch and for once my father isn't having me go back home to eat."

Chloé squealed in excitement, though Adrien and Nino curled back as if it had blown their eardrums out.

"You can come have lunch with me! I'm sure I would be able to get us to go to a nice place to eat, just the two of us!" She said. Adrien could feel her grip tighten.

"Actually, I was going to go have lunch with Nino at a nearby café that I've heard about." Adrien said, finally prying his arm away from the blonde.

"Dude," Said Nino, "You don't mind of Alya and Marinette come with us, right? Alya just texted me saying they were eating at the same place."

Adrien brightened up at hearing Marinette's name, the memories of earlier coming back to him. The way Marinette had said it sounded so familiar, so much like his lady that he was wondering who said it better...

The model quickly shook the daydream out of his head and smiled to his friend. "I don't mind! Do you mind telling them we'll be there soon?"

Nino nodded and typed away at his phone for a second. Adrien turned back to Chloé who was standing wide-eyed at the boy, a look of somewhat disbelief on her face. Adrien smiled politely, a smile he used in photo shoots really, and waved at Chloé and Sabrina who was standing slightly behind her.

"Well, I have to go. See you in class!" He said, turning around with a wave.

Chloé stood almost frozen as they left the courtyard, Sabrina cautiously approaching her like an animal about to go wild. Suddenly Chloé's face tensed up and she screamed in frustration and anger, stomping away leaving Sabrina to follow.

* * *

Adrien and Nino continued to walk to the café, even after hearing Chloé's angry scream. Adrien was smiling, happy to be able to just be with his friends. Nino on the other hand was discreetly texting Alya, telling her that Adrien agreed to lunch. Alya quickly responded with saying Marinette had agreed as well.

What? There was nothing wrong with setting up two friends that were so hopelessly in love with each other. And that was only phase one.

 **That was the end of the second chapter! Sorry it took so long but as I said I have school and another fanfic in the works. I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME!**

 **Anyways, be sure to tell me what you think and be sure to favorite, follow, and review as well! I really do appreciate and like reviews, lets me know what you guys think!**

 **I'll see you next time, but until then PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am! Once again!**

 **Sorry I'll stop now…**

 **Point is, I'm back my kittens with another chapter! Hope you guys are as excited as I am! *crickets sounds* Well if you're going to be rude…**

 **ANSWERING REVIEWS! *jazz hands***

 **Guest: Autocorrect really is a pain in the ass...I'm not trying to spell casserole you lazy piece of shoe! Shit! *frustrated screaming* And please, Author-san was my father, just call me Kitty! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **TheFariesHeart: Aw...shucks...you're adorable *anime blush***

 **: I will always love when people defend my kitten son...he deserves it. And good for you, because here is a new chapter! Yay!**

 **Okay, enough of that, on with the story. Yada yada yada, disclaimer, I don't own anything. You can now read peacefully.**

 **Chapter 3**

The night, despite it's dark facade, was inviting and bright with the moonlight glistening off the Seine and the streetlamps casting a faint orange glow onto the streets of Paris. Even at the ungodly hours of the morning, Paris was beautiful in every aspect.

It was a reason, one out of many, that Ladybug loved the city she protected, and loved how it always seemed to fill her with inspiration. Out of everywhere she could of lived, she was glad it was here. The one thing she could do without, though, was the light pollution which masked the stars that shone on the city, but even she realized that was a small price to pay for everything else Paris held.

Ladybug was sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at the city below. It was patrol night, yet her and Chat had decided to take opposite ends of the city, agreed to meet back to report. It was around one in the morning, but she was still awake, energetic even, as ideas came to her in waves. Beaded halter top with scarlet accents...black pleated skirt, mid-thigh...a rose embroidered on the hem…

"Hello kitty." Ladybug said, still facing the city.

Chat groaned. "You seem to have _cat_ me, my lady. I was hoping to scare you."

Ladybug stood up and turned to her partner, pretending not to notice the pun. "If you scared me, I would of probably fallen off." She said, pointing behind her to the edge of the tower.

Chat smirked. "Ah, but I would of caught you, my lady. I always do." He said, taking her hand and bring it up to his lips.

Ladybug simple rolled her eyes at the gesture. "I have no doubt that you would."

With that they sat down at the edge, at first simply relaying what had happened on patrol (nothing really, the most was Ladybug helping a cat down from a tree in which Chat responded with cat puns and comments about how she missed him), but soon that conversation died down and began their more traditional banter, talking about school and interests they shared (without giving anything away). It was like old friends catching up.

The conversation was broken by two sets of 'beeps' sounding from the two heros' Miraculeuses. They sighed and stood up, preparing themselves to leave. Personally neither wanted to go, having gotten into a deep conversation about the newest Mega Strike game, but Ladybug was still wanting to keep her identity a secret, and Chat Noir respected her wishes despite his want to know.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for patrol, alright." Ladybug said, reaching for her yoyo.

Chat did his infamous smile. "Of course, my lady, wouldn't miss it, unless there is an akuma to deal with first."

Akuma...there had been one earlier today. She remembered it well, mostly because of how it had interrupted her lunch "date" that was not a date with Adrien that Nino had invited her and Alya along to, to which her and the blond model had been practically forced to sit together (they were up to something, she could feel it). She also remembered a nasty hit that Chat had taken for her, resulting in him getting repeatedly slammed into a wall, leaving his arm sore and most likely bruised. Chat had brushed it off during the battle, but afterwards even he couldn't hide the slight flinched when he raised said arm. They had to leave before Ladybug could ask if he was okay.

"Hows your arm doing?" She asked.

Chat blinked, not expecting the question until he remembered the battle from earlier that day. He rubbed the arm in question, truth be told it was still sore, but not as much as earlier. Luckily the bruise left was small, having been mostly protected by the suit. The injury would have been hard to explain to his friends…

Chat brightened up quickly, his confident facade back. "No worries, bugaboo, my arm is fine. In fact, you could say it's _purr_ -fect."

Ladybug sighed at the pun. "Okay, now I know you're definitely fine now. Just…" She paused, wondering how to say it. Honestly, it worried her that Chat always seemed to take hits for her, regardless of the consequences. There were times where she thought he could of died because of them, but he does it regardless. "Just be careful, okay? You don't need to keep taking hits for me, you know. I can protect myself."

Chat understood what she was trying to say, all the unspoken words flying in between them. "I'll always be there to protect you, my lady, it's what I do, but," He bit his lip for a second, before softening his smile, "I'll try to be more careful in battles, for you bugaboo. I promise."

Ladybug smiled, a wave of relief covering her. "Thank you Chat." She said before whipping out her yoyo and swinging off as another beep resounded from her earrings.

She didn't look back to Chat's smirk fade into a sad smile.

She didn't notice his fingers crossed behind his back.

 **Oh Chat, he would do anything to protect his lady. Just rip out my heart already. Oh, there it is, pulsating on the floor.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked it! I know it's been a while, but, once again, I'm balancing school, work, and this, and I can't give up any of them. Make sure though to favorite and follow this story if you want to read more! And review while you're at it! Send me questions, send me puns, send me a detailed explanation about how logarithms work (seriously, math is not my best subject...how do I have an A in it again?).**

 **That's all for now, folks. I love you all, my kittens! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT?! A new update already?! Crazy, I know *rolls eyes* but I had SO much motivation and inspiration (weird, right?) to write so HERE I AM!**

 **Don't get too use to the frequent updates, though, I'm posting when I can. I'm a very busy kitty, mind you.**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **LuciaKata: Aww...you're just too sweet! Here's a cookie for you! (::) And yes, I do have a plot, it's just a matter of how I'm going to write it. For example, I was originally going to have the last chapter and this chapter be the same chapter, but I was like 'lol nope' and so here we are! Plus, I try to have each chapter being about 1,000 to 2,000 words, and this one is about 1,200 by itself sooooo...yeah.**

 **Chise Sakamoto: Oh...it will come...I can promise it will come…*evil laughter* *stops laughing* I didn't do anything.**

 **Amian4life: XD That's probably more accurate, to be honest. And if you thought LadyNoir was enough, prepare for MariChat! As frustrating as this love square is, I LOVE IT! We can all fangirl together. *screams***

 **Disclaimer: There are multiple reasons for why Miraculous does not belong to me. One being that this is a fanfiction site, for FANFICTION, in which this fic is rated (so far) T, for Teen. I, on the other hand, am also rated T, not because I'm a teenager, but because I'm trash.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was late, but the patrol had left her teaming with ideas and inspiration that she had to get out under fear of exploding from them.

Okay, that might of been a stretch…

Still, just looking at Paris, even though faded shadows and dim streetlights, was enough to open her mind. As soon as she got back to her room, the bluenette had de-transformed, put a cookie for Tikki by her desk, and sat down in front of her sketchbook, pencil already in hand.

Not much time had passed, to be honest, she was finishing the hem of a dress when a knock broke her of her concentration. In reaction she had practically flung her pencil across her room and almost fell out of her chair.

Marinette's first thought was to check the time, but she didn't even have to look at the clock to see it was still the heavy hours of the night. Confusion quickly settled in and was about to claim it as her imagination when the sound rang out again. In a panic, she looked at Tikki, who simply pointed to the hatch that lead to her terrence…

...Where Chat Noir was.

Marinette nearly screamed at the sudden appearance, only for it to be replaced with confusion (and slight annoyance).

"I got this, Tikki." She said. Tikki nodded, and quickly flew off to Marinette's closet, where she wouldn't be seen.

Marinette scrambled for the hatch, opening it in one fluid motion, the slight chill of the wind hitting her. Chat stared with wide eyes for a second at her, not sure of himself it seemed, but then his usual smirk was back. "So, purr-cess, are you going to let me in?"

Marinette gave him a deadpan look. "What are you doing here? It's nearly 1 in the morning, there better be a reason for this!" She said, then added, "And I'm not going to let you in if you're going to be making puns."

Chat's smile seemed to falter slightly, before picking back up. "Do I need to have a reason to see my princess?"

Marinette sighed. "Seriously, it's not everyday, or night really, that one of Paris's superheroes show up on my terrace out of the blue."

Chat's shoulders slumped, the cat looking down slightly. "Actually...I just...kind of need someone to talk to right now…"

Marinette blinked in surprize at the sudden change in behavior, behavior so unlike the alley cat. She bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, kitty, come on. Let's go inside."

Not even a minute later, Chat Noir was sitting on her chaise, with Mari sitting in her desk chair. "So...why did you want to talk to me? I mean, surely there are other people you can go to."

Chat ran a hand through his hair. "Not really...I can't really say anything to my civilian friends without giving away I'm Chat Noir, and it's not really something I can bring up to Ladybug either…"

Marinette could understand not telling anyone in civilian life, but Ladybug? It clearly had something to do with being Chat Noir, so...why not?

"Why can't you talk to Ladybug?" She asked.

"Because," He said, "I made a promise to her...just earlier actually…"

Marinette froze, she knew what promise he was talking about, just hearing him say that had helped her feel so relieved and happy, and now there was a sinking feeling in her chest.

"P-promise?"

Chat cracked a small, sad smile. "Yeah, that I would try to be more careful, to not take as many hits for her...I don't like seeing her worried, and I would do anything for my lady, but…" Chat looked at the girl, "I just feel I have to protect her. It's who I am, what I do."

Marinette didn't know what to think, much less what to say. Why would he lie to her? Why would he make such a selfish promise?!

"I know what you're thinking, how could I make such a empty promise to Ladybug...it's just…" Marinette just looked, wide eyed. "It's just I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her. Risking myself to me seems like a much smaller sacrifice than losing her. I-I've lost people important to me before, in multiple ways...I-I don't want Ladybug to be added to that list."

"...I understand." Marinette said after a while. She really did, it was like the reason she kept her identity a secret, to protect the people she loved, to keep the people she cared about safe. She didn't want to risk anything happening to them, whether it be because of an akuma on the loose, or Papillon himself coming after them, and she didn't want them to worry about her when she went off to fight. It worked the same way, just this time, it was for her peace of mind.

Chat smiled at her, a genuine, and a familiar smile. "Thank you princess. I needed this little chat."

Marinette groaned at the pun. "Nice way to ruin a moment, you silly cat."

And the smirk was back. "Sorry, princess. My a-paw-logies."

Marinette rolled her eyes, despite being glad that her kitty was back to being himself. "No Chat."

Chat opened his mouth, no doubt to fire back a pun, only for a shrill beep to break the silence. He glared down at his ring, which was displaying two pads left.

Marinette noticed too. "So...I guess that's goodnight, I guess." She said. The girl would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying his company.

Chat smirked again at her. "Sorry princess, but if you will paw-lease excuse me, I must go."

Marinette sighed again as she went to open the hatch to her terrence. Soon enough they were standing on the roof of the bakery, Chat perched on the railing while Marinette hung closer to the hatch.

"I guess I'll see you around Chat."

"Until next time, purr-cess." He said with a salute before extending his staff and dashing across the Parisian rooftops.

Marinette watched him go as he quickly became part of the shadows. Tikki, having realized Chat was gone, flew up to see Marinette gazing off in the distance.

"You know, Marinette, whether you know it or not, it's easy to see you like him."

Marinette instantly blushed. "W-What?! N-no! No! He-he's my friend, nothing more!" She stammered, looking away from the ladybug kawami.

Tikki giggle, remembering what past Ladybugs' had said. "Sure, Marinette."

Marinette halfheartedly glared at her kawami, before sighing. She could never be mad at her, even just faking it. Tikki giggled again and hugged the girl's cheek, causing her to smile.

The bluenette leaned into her touch slightly before looking back in the direction Chat had been going. "It doesn't matter, Tikki, I love Adrien. It means nothing, I'm just tired is all. I just need some sleep." She said opening the hatch again.

Tikki smiled, she knew the girl was denying it now, but she knew the realization would come. This was something many past Ladybugs had went through, and it looked like Marinette was no exception.

Marinette stuck her head back out again and looked at her. "Come on Tikki, I'm going to bed. I still have school tomorrow." She said. Tikki giggled and immediately flew in.

Despite the fact that many Ladybugs had gone through the same scenario, Tikki felt this one was her favorite.

 **Aww Tikki! You're just too adorable! And Marinette, it's no use running from your feelings, they'll catch up eventually! *evil laughter***

 **Enough of that, make sure to favorite and follow so I can be in control of you soul-I mean, so you can be notified when this updates and read whenever you want! Hehe…**

 **Also, REVIEW! Because I love hearing from you guys, makes me feel special! Ask questions (idc about what, it could be about the fic, about me, about why the sky is blue, ask me whatever!), or simply tell me if you like what I have so far, or tell me to fuck off. Anything goes! :D**

 **That's all for know, though, so that means I'll be seeing from you whenever! For now, PEACE!**

 **-Kitty ='u'=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Miraculous fanfic readers/writers! *dodges tomato thrown at me* Hey, hey! Watch it! I did not mean to upload this so late, but I couldn't help it! I have been VERY busy these past few weeks, thank you very much, with girl scouts, visiting family, school, so on. Hell, I have exams this week, so be happy that I'm taking time out of studying to write for you heathens. Just kidding I love you my kittens! Pls don't hate me.**

 **Review-answering time!**

 **Dwarrior: Do not worry! There is, in fact, more to come! Be excited! Be prepared!**

 **Miraculous Bandit: Maybe….Maybe not… I almost combusted while writing this, so it is definitely working!**

 **Niom Lamboise: OMG I am so sorry! It doesn't correct me on that, so I just figured….gah! I am so sorry! I think I have changed everything by now, but if not, let me know! Please! I am so sorry my petite chaton!**

 **Amian4life: She most definitely is! I cannot promise frequent update tbh, but I can try...and by try I mean completely fail at it. But no worries! I have not forgotten! I will never forget! And I guess you are just going to have to see if Adrinette becomes canon…*evil laughter* (I don't have a soul either, to overrated)**

 **Guest: Aww thanks! *blushes* You flatter me so!**

 **Once upon a time, there was a girl who sat at her computer and wrote fanfiction, but to make sure that she did not get sued, she made sure to remind her readers that she was, indeed, not the owner of Miraculous, but that the story was of her ideas and inspiration...and fangirl-iness.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Laughter echoed through the hallways, golden sunlight streaming through the windows, painting the floor in it's glow. The sound of running followed the laughter, child-like giggles mixed in between._

" _Maman! You can't get me!" A small boy cried out, a wide smile stretched across his face._

 _A woman's voice rang from behind the boy. "We'll see about that, my little chaton!"_

 _The boy continued to run, ducking in and out of rooms to make the chase more fun as his mother stayed right on his tail. Eventually he darted into a room and hid behind a large bookshelf near the corner, their game of tag now turning to hide-and-seek._

 _The woman peered into the room, a smile playing her features. She scanned the room, immediately knowing what she should do to lure her son out of his hiding place. She gracefully walked up to the large grand piano that sat in the middle of the room and ghosted her hand over the keys._

" _Oh no...it seems that I cannot find my sweet little chaton. I thought that he came in here." A small giggle sounded from her left, but instead of checking out, the woman sat down on the piano bench, fingers hovering over the keys. "And what a shame too, he does love when I play, I guess he'll have to miss it."_

 _With that she began to play. The melody was sweet and melodious, drifting through the air and dripping with emotion. The boy stuck his head out of his hiding place, peering over that his mother._

 _The woman immediately noticed her son and stopped playing, turning to him. "Ah! There is my chaton! Come here, would you like to play with me?" The boy's eyes lit up in wonder and excitement, nodding his head and rushing over into his mother's arms. The boy giggled and she set him on her lap._

" _Please, maman! I want to play too!" He said, green eyes bright, joy radiating from his childish features._

 _The woman smiled at him. "Of course you can play with me." She said, guiding her son's hands to rest over the keys before sliding her own underneath, poised and ready._

" _What song are you playing maman?"_

" _We are going to be playing Clair de Lune, of course." The boy smiled and nodded._

 _The tune began again, weaving through their ears and through the halls outside the room. The boy watched his mother's hand dance over the keys in amazement at the song came to a close._

" _Maman? I want to learn how to play."_

" _Really now?"_

 _The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to learn how to play it and then when I do I'm going to play it for you maman!"_

 _The woman rubbed his wild, blond hair. "Oh? And why is that?"_

" _Because it's my favorite song, so I want to play it for my favorite person! That's you maman!"_

" _I am very touched, chaton, but what if I'm not here, who would you play it for then?"_

 _The boy thought for a moment, before lighting up and turning to her again. "Then I'll play it for that girl that you always talk about, my lucky lady."_

 _The woman was curious about what her son was referring. "Why her?"_

" _Because! You always say that one day I'll have a 'lucky lady' that will love me and that I'll love her too, so she must be my favorite then!"_

 _The woman blinked down at her son, slightly surprised by her son's confession, but the look on his face showed that his words were true. So she smiled._

" _Oh my little chaton, you are going to have a little lady that is going to love you so so very much, maybe even more than I do, and I can promise you that she will be so very special, your equal, and you are going to be just as lucky to have her."_

 _The boy smiled, only for it to fade, eyes cast downward at the carpet._

" _Chaton, what is wrong sweetheart?"_

" _You...you are always going to be there for me, right?" He said, tears beginning to form. "You said that you might not be here one day, is that true?"_

 _The woman hugged her son, wrapping her arms around his small frame. "Oh, don't you worry Adrien, I will always be here for you, even if it doesn't seem like it at times. I love you too much, you know that, right?"_

Adrien smiled, looking up at her. "Okay maman! I love you!"

 _I...love...you..._

Adrien's eyes opened wide, panting slightly. Dreams like that usually left him disoriented and even more exhausted than when he fell asleep. However, these dreams didn't happen very often, what might have caused-

The sudden bang of piano keys caused him to stumble back, tripping over the bench behind him.

Oh yeah...he fell asleep...on the piano…

Adrien shook himself, raking his fingers through him hair. He remembered coming in from patrol at around one in the morning, at for some reason he had decided to come here, not to play though, just...because. He didn't really have an excuse.

He sighed, and after running his hand through his hair for a second time, he went back to his room, knowing that his bad luck for the day was only fitting.

* * *

Marinette felt spectacular! Sure she had spent all night finishing a new outfit, but she had finished it, along with her homework, and felt like nothing could bring her down. The outfit was a stylish, yet simple design that consisted of a gray and light pink sundress with a light green stitching vine pattern around the waist; perfect for the warm, sunny weather that the day forecasted. She had decided to wear it today, feeling confident in her work. After pairing it with a pair of light pink flats, her usual purse (Tikki included), and even throwing in a gray headband with pink flowers for the extra touch, she felt like it was complete.

She had headed out soon afterwards, even more ecstatic that she had time to spare before class. She felt like, for once, her luck was winning out, not even tripping once on the way to the school.

Alya wasn't there when she arrived, and Marinette figured it _was_ quite early, though not too early being as there was still a good amount of students at the school. The aspiring fashion-designer decided to wait for her best friend in the classroom, wanting to surprise her.

Marinette was positively beaming by the time she reached her classroom door. On the way there many other students had stopped and told her that she had looked amazing, spectacular, beautiful, even a few of her classmates that were simply hanging out in the courtyard. She was quite sure if Chat were here, he would say she looked _miraculous_ -

Marinette stopped that thought in it's tracks, but even the thought of her (slightly annoying) partner could not ruin her mood, not that it ever did. Chat was her friend, even though the idea of him saying she looked great made her blush. (She continued to say it was from the early summer heat, even though it wasn't hot enough to make a person sweat yet.)

She opened the door to her classroom, completely prepared to have a good day for once…

...Only to see a distraught Adrien sitting at his desk.

Marinette looked at her crush, the way his usually neat-but-messy look was just messy and hung in front of his face. His body language was familiar, something she could read well like she knew it from somewhere, but despite not being able to pin-point the source of why it was familiar, it practically screamed sorrow. Closed off and lonely was what it radiated.

Despite Marinette's crush on the model that was the size of Canada, she couldn't let him be in such a sad and depressed mood.

Adrien was _tired_. Well, he was many things this morning, but he could only focus on the tired aspect. He usually was better at this, but after the memory of his mother, he just couldn't function properly. Hell, he hadn't even brushed his hair!

Plagg hadn't said anything when Adrien walked into the room that morning, understanding that any comfort he tried to provided, at least at that time, would have done nothing to help. He had made sure that the kid had made sure to get to school, but Adrien had refused to eat anything, even though Plagg did nag him about that.

So when he heard a soft voice calling his name, it sounded so far off and so familiar that he couldn't help to look up. At first his hazy thoughts made the figure into the shape of his mother, before shifting to Ladybug, then finally resting on the figure of his half-Chinese classmate.

"M-Marinette?"

Marinette blushed slightly when he said that, but the look in her eyes only told of concern. She looked worried.

 _Is she worried about me?_

"Are-are you, um, are you okay?" She asked, her gaze resting on him.

Adrien's first instinct was to say that he was fine, but there was something about the way her voice sounded and her posture that he couldn't form the lie on his tongue.

"Honestly, no...I'm not. I-I…"

"Y-you don't have to tell me. I-I mean! If you want to that's fine, but if you don't that's fine too! I won't pressure you."

Adrien was shocked by her caringness, this wasn't a side he usually got to see. Honestly it reminded him of Ladybug…

...Of his mother.

Adrien felt tears prick at his eyes, and ducked his head into his hands. He didn't want her to see him cry, but when he felt the comfort of her arms around him, he couldn't help wrapping his own around Marinette's waist and bury his head into her neck. It just felt natural to, like she was meant to be there.

Marinette was unsure of what to do when he started to cry, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Hug him.

It always work for her when she was a kid, and even now, just to feel the warmth and comfort of another person. When Adrien wrapped his arms around her, sure her face might permanently be stained red, but it felt natural, like they had done this before. She knew they hadn't, but it felt like it. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, a key in a lock, and other similar things that she couldn't think of at the moment. She won't tell him about some of their classmates walking in, only to be greeted by the sight of a sobbing Adrien in Marinette's arms. She had glared at them, knowing that they got the message to leave for a while. She was pretty sure that Ivan and Kim were now guarding the door.

Eventually Adrien calmed down and raised his head from her shoulder, a few sniffles escaping, but the tears had stopped, red marks being the only thing left in their place.

Adrien was embarrassed about crying in front of his classmate, then practically using her as a pillow to cry on. He was glad that she thought the red was from the tear stains.

"Um...t-thanks Marinette...I...I needed that."

Marinette smiled, a soft, gentle smile that grazed her lips. "It-it was nothing really. You looked like you needed it. It's okay to cry sometime."

Adrien smiled back and open his mouth to say something, only to have his stomach rumble, breaking his train of thought.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Have-have you not eaten anything?" She asked, having heard it as well.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...not really. I just kind of left, I wasn't hungry."

Marinette immediately began to dig around in her bag. "Well then, you need to eat something. It's not good to go without food."

"No no! It's fine! I'll be alright, I promise!"

Marinette shook her head. "No, you are eating something, and that's final. Here." She said, pulling out a scone from her bag. "Eat it."

Adrien prepared to protest, but the scone seemed to still be warm, and it did look appetizing. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was.

He hesitantly reached for it, taking it lightly from her hands as if it was glass. When he took a bite he swore he tasted heaven.

Adrien smiled, truly grateful, and swallowed the first bite. "Thank you Marinette."

As if remembering her nerves, she blushed, but smiled none the less and nodded.

Soon the class began to file in, signalling it was time to start the lesson. Marinette confirmed her theory of Kim and Ivan being gards about how they entered first and nodded discreetly in her direction. She gave them a grateful smile in return.

She went back to her seat, Alya trying to push the girl for details about what was going on, but Marinette didn't budge, smiling and only saying that she was just being a good friend as their teacher walking in.

Later when Adrien got home and looked at his desktop screen, the picture of his mother smiled brightly at him, the one that looked so much like Ladybug's, and now he realized that Marinette had the same smile as well.

That night he dreamed of two blue-eyed, dark haired girls with matching smiles and comforting touches.

 **And I am going to spontaneously combust from the feels. I legit almost cried while writing this, caught me right in the feels like asdfghjkl**

 **And poor Adrien, I'M SO SORRY MY KITTEN SON TO MAKE YOU FEEL SO MUCH ANGST! Adrien Angst, that his name. (I am not sorry). He has a LOT to think about too, will he make the connection first between Marinette and Ladybug? Review with what you think!**

 **Speaking of reviewing, review in general! Ask me questions, tell me shit, I don't care, I like hearing from you guys. It's been awhile, I need peeps to talk to.**

 **If you want to keep up with this crazy story of mine, make sure to follow, or if you just like it and don't give a flying shit, favorite! You won't regret it (maybe)! *jazz hands***

 **Well that's it for now, I am going to go and be a internet hobo once again, not that I'm not doing that already, so I will try to upload again soon (no promises), and I will tty then. PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am here! Hello my kittens! It's been a while, I'll admit, but I'm back now! I wanted to update this before I go visit some family for mine for a few days, so you can read this while I'm away! Don't worry, I'll be back soon, but I can't write while I'm there (shame really), so you get this now!**

 **Quick review time because...reasons**

 **The Blue Miraculer** **: Damn it, we lost another on. CPR! Call 911! We lost another fangirl due to fangirliness! Repeat! We lost another one!**

 **Shipfinder: Aw thank you! That review in itself was enough to make my heart grow three sizes. And I have heard about season 2! I CAN'T WAIT! I'm so excited, if you can't tell. Did you know they released what the bee and peacock kawami look like?! *screams***

 **Amian4life: I don't know who I ship more, they are both so adorable and NEED to get together! Honestly I ship them both equally as well!**

 **thekageofthenight: I do too, tbh. They might but heads a bunch, but even they know when to do something together. And Marinette will make everything better for my little kitten son, just you wait!**

 **LilyTheNinjaGirl: Aw thank you! I do try! Warms my heart just to hear that, er, or read that really… :D**

 **Disclaimer: I would chop off and sell my right arm to own Miraculous. Not my left though...I kind of need that hand...Lefties people!**

 **Chapter 6**

Alya, one could say, was coming to the ends of her wits. How could they been so goddamn blind! If only her best friend and her boyfriend's best friend would stop dancing in a circle around each other and realize that they were practically _meant to be_ , then the whole 'wing woman' job that she had bestowed upon herself would be so much easier.

Seriously, it was like trying to figure out Ladybug's identity.

Although, through what the blogger could understand with the relationship that the two shared is that there had to be some sort of missing piece to why they don't just get together already. Alya would use that missing piece to speed things along…

...If she knew what it actually was.

Honestly, Alya was just as clueless about that lost detail, NIno as well. The aspiring DJ and blogger both had thought on what it could possibly be, but had come up blank every time.

That didn't stop them though. The two continued to try to push their friends together and see if they just naturally figured out the detail for themselves. Honestly, their ideas about these 'natural encounters' between Marinette and Adrien were running dry, and Alya and Nino were _seriously_ considering shoving them inside a closet together at some point and not letting them out until they had figured it out on their own.

Actually, they thought it to be a good idea after Ladybug had thrown them in the cage at the zoo to stay safe during that one akuma attack. Worked for them, why not their friends?

There was _one_ thing, however, that had thrown a wrench in her plans, how they always seemed to disappear. At first she didn't think much about it, with Marinette always being late and Adrien's demanding schedule, but after the cafe incident a few weeks ago, Nino had been quick to point out how Marinette and Adrien just...vanished, both of them.

It was odd, and Alya felt like that little missing piece might be bigger than she thought, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was because of this that she couldn't help but remember all the other strange disappearances, and always when akuma's attacked. Yet Alya felt she knew her friends better than that, and her and Nino always got the reason as to why they disappeared afterwards. Besides, what could they possibly be doing? With how the two still interacted it was obvious that they weren't secretly meeting up. Eventually though, they both dropped the idea and laughed at their crazy assumptions.

Still, Alya was just wanting her friends to just take off whatever masks they appeared to wear around each other and go 'oh, it you!'

If only she knew how right she was…

* * *

Marinette loved sweet things, pretty obvious with how she grew up in the best bakery in Paris. Crepes and chocolate éclairs and far breton and macarons and everything else that rested in the bakery below, causing the smell of warm cookies and tarts to drift through the home. She could never get tired of the sweets she had known for all her life.

It also appeared as if Adrien was the same way.

The day after she had walked into the classroom to see Adrien crying, and then to comfort him, he had continuously thanked her over and over again for the crepe, despite Marinette stuttering out that it was okay and that she was glad he liked it. With pink-dusted cheeks he had confined how because of his model diet he never got to eat sweets, or much of anything, and with that revelation Marinette had a goal in mind.

She was already used to sneaking out a few cookies for Tikki, so what were a few more? It was for a good cause, a poor friend who needed a more healthy diet.

Ever since that day she had brought him cookies, tarts, and whatever else she thought he might like. She ended up usually making it the night before, then taking it to him the next morning. Adrien always said how she didn't need to, and Marinette would always reply with how they were friends, and that it was okay. A grateful and joyful smile from him, which she returned. It was always worth it if she could see him happy.

He really was happy, and Adrien smiled as he walked into Marinette's parents' bakery one afternoon. He really was grateful with what Marinette was doing for him, and he wanted to make it up to her.

As he opened the door that lead inside, he was immediately hit with the smell of pastries. He breathed in, unable to break away from the thought about how the smell reminded him of Marinette, without the small hint of flowers and that other something that was so _her_. Honestly, it reminded him of Ladybug too, but as soon as his thoughts deviated from his task he brought himself back on track.

With a smile on his face he walked up to the counter with Sabine behind it and stated his purpose.

* * *

"Why does Adrien want to meet us here?" Alya said, confused.

Right now it was after school,and usually the friends would of gone their own ways by now, with the knowledge that they would be texting and calling each other later that evening, but after Nino had texted Marinette and Alya to meet him in front of the school after Adrien told Nino to see that they were all there. That was ten minutes ago, and with everyone gone besides the three, they waited for Adrien so that they could see the reason behind it.

"I don't know, the dude said he had a surprize and told me to get you two. He kind of just left after that…" Nino said, trailing off at the end.

"I'm sure Adrien has a good reason to have us be here." Marinette said.

"Honestly, my biggest question is how that gorilla for a chauffeur hasn't shown up or why his dad hasn't demanded he be home." Nino said.

The girls thought about it too, but shrugged when nothing came to mind.

"It is really weird now that you mention it," Marinette said, "His dad is a stickler for schedules from what I-"

"Hey guys!"

Marinette squeaked in surprize at the sudden voice. Quickly the friends turned around to see Adrien standing a few feet away from the stairs with a box in his hands.

"Adrien? Where have you been dude! It's been over ten minutes!" Nino said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his next. "Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to get something and it took a bit longer that I thought it would."

Alya nudged Marinette in the side to get the girl's attention. "Isn't that the logo for your parents' bakery?" She said discreetly.

Marinette, who had been previously trying not to blush while looking at the model, looked at where Alya had gestured. Taking a closer look at the box he was holding, Marinette was able to see that her friend was right, but why would Adrien have something from her parents' bakery?

Marinette was about to voice her question, but Alya beat him to the punch. "Hey, why do you have something from the bakery?" She said.

Adrien seem to brighten at the remembrance at the box in his hands and sat on the stairs in front of his friends. The three crowded around him and sat down on the step as well.

"I kind of wanted to thank you guys for being such great friends, and with Marinette bringing me something from her parents' bakery, I wanted to make it up to you." He said, blushing a bit at the statement.

Marinette was in shock, he really wanted to do that? Just because they were doing what any good friend would do? Either way, she was glad that he thought of her as a true friend (Chloé, of course, not counting) and that he would do something as sweet as this to show it. With her own face slightly red, she smiled.

"Adrien, that is really sweet of you," Marinette said. "I'm happy we're friends too."

Adrien looked at the girl, and his smile got even bigger. Alya and Nino were smiling as well, thinking the exact same thing.

Nino leaned over slightly and gestured towards the box. "So what's in the box?"

Adrien donned a familiar smirk before opening the box to reveal a small chocolate cake. It wasn't too fancy, but still looked delicious and simply beautiful with the few swirls of frosting on top.

"I thought we could share." Adrien said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, as a thank you."

The friends all smiled and agreed, each taking a slice and a napkin to hold it on and talked. They, at that moment, had no responsibilities or worries, just a few friends hanging out. They talked about their classmates (like how Myléne and Ivan were so cute together, or about how Juleka and Rose were just adorable), and laughed when Adrien had told them the only reason his dad hasn't tracked them down is because he said he was at a study group (the others were slightly shocked at the confession, but Nino lightly punched him in the arm saying it was about time he had some free time).

Eventually the cake was gone, and Adrien said how he was expected to be home in a few minutes, as did the rest of them, but Alya was quick to make them take a picture together ("You know, to remember the times when we've been able to actually all hang out together"). It was all good hearted and light, and make them all feel happy about their friendship with one another. And while Alya and Nino were still together, and Adrien and Marinette were still blind to each other's love, they were still friends first and foremost.

And it was afterwards, once Marinette got back to her house and to her room, that she realized that throughout the entire time they were there that she didn't even stutter once.

 **Aw! My sweet little chaton! He's such a cinnamon roll, too good, too pure for this world. They all are really good friends aren't they? Gah! I love them!**

 **Well that's all for right now, it was an honor to have you read this new chapter, and I can assure you that I am also very happy with you reading this! You are all my little kittens too!**

 **Make sure to favorite and follow and review too! Have I ever told you I love reviews? Cause I do! Your comments and support are what keep me going!**

 **Anyways, I love you all, and have a good night! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has got to be the soonest I have ever update this fic. Bravo to me! *applause* Honestly, I have been wanting to write this chapter for a while, but now it has reached that point in the story where it has to happen! YAY! I hope you dudes like it! :D**

 **Review time, because I said so damn it.**

 **Lmb111514: Awesome! Lefties forever! *high fives you with my left hand* And thank you! You're too kind!**

 **Amian4life: IT'S OKAY I'M FREAKING OUT TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Mari Chat Fan: I really don't have a favorite ship, I love them all too much! They are all my OTP!**

 **The Blue Miraculer: I'm glad you came back to life to be able to read it! But will your heart be able to handle THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Shipfinder: I know! I want to know why it is so sad! And I do agree, the bee kawami is adorable! And I have listened to that! Omg yes! And prepare to go to the dentist, you will need fillings from this fic!**

 **And to everyone else who reviewed, you all are fantastic and I love you! Thank you! *hugs you all* You guys are my precious little kittens!**

 **Disclaimer: I AM THE AUTHOR! IT IS MY DUTY TO REMIND MY READERS THAT I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS, BUT IF CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG WILL HAND OVER THEIR MIRACULOUS THEN I SHALL-*akuma is purified* Uh...what the fuck…? Umm...just...just read now...**

 **Chapter 7**

"I AM THE FLORIST, AND MY PLANTS AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE DOUBTS ME AGAIN!"

It should come to no surprize that, once again, Chloé was the cause of the newest akuma victim, 'The Florist,' who the girl had constantly ridiculed for being a guy, yet still owning a flower shop. Now The Florist was making his way through the city, vines and other plants wrapping around people and winding through the streets, him standing on a large sunflower right by the Eiffel Tower.

Quickly Ladybug and Chat Noir made it to the scene to see the swirling mess of leaves and plants, along with the sounds of people screaming and running away, trying to escape the vines.

"Ah! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Give me your miraculeuses and I shall let these people go!" Shouted The Florist upon noticing them.

"Not a chance!" Ladybug said.

"Come on, my lady, let's wrap this up!" Chat said.

With that the two heros bounded into the action, dodging the attacks sent their way while fighting to reach The Florist.

Vines twisted this way and that, darting for the heros. Ladybug swung her yoyo, easily cutting through them. She saw Chat not too far away, being swarmed by flowers rising around him. Ladybug immediately made her way over, determined to have her partner's back.

"LB, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up! Do you know what the akuma is in yet?" Chat asked.

Ladybug shook her head. "I haven't been able to get a clear look. Anyway you can help?"

Chat swiped away another vine. "Sounds like you need a boost!" He said, then suddenly grabbed her around the waist. "Hold on!"

Chat extended his staff allowing Ladybug to get a clearer view of The Florist. He quickly noticed them and swung out his hand towards them, gripping something in his hand as he did.

They quickly lowered again and bounded out of range.

"He was holding a flower! That must be what the akuma is in!" Ladybug said.

Chat nodded. "Well now all we need to do is figure out how to get to him."

Ladybug pondered for a second. "First we have to get close enough to that sunflower he's on, then you can use your cataclysm on it."

"That still leaves the issue of the vines."

"I know, I might be able to-LOOK OUT!"

To Chat's surprize, Ladybug shoved him out of the way, only to be hit by a vine. Almost as if in slow motion, Chat could see her fly through the air on impact and land with a hard 'thud' on the other side of the street. He could only stand there in shock and horror before running over.

"LADYBUG!"

Dropping next to the girl, he careful picked up her head and held it on his lap. He could feel his heart clench and break, his sight becoming cloudy with tears.

Ladybug groaned and opened her eyes, having been knocked unconscious for a moment. She could feel her cheek stinging and her right side and stomach ached from the hit and her less than graceful landing. Looking up she noticed Chat staring down at her, worry, confusion, and sorrow in his feline-like eyes.

"Chat...?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

At once he had her in a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her with his head in the crook of her neck in a way that felt so _right_ and _familiar_ and kept muttering things under his breath.

 _You're okay, you're alive, you're alright, everythings fine, I'm so glad, so glad, you're okay…_

Ladybug could only look at him in confusion as he broke the hug. Chat wiped away a tear and looked at her.

"You're okay, right? You don't have a concussion do you? Oh shit you have a scratch on your cheek. Quick how many fingers am I holding up?" He said, his words rushed and melding together. After he finished speaking he held up his hand.

"Three," Ladybug said, slightly confused. "I'm alright Chat, honest."

Chat breathed a sigh of relief, then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." He said.

Ladybug scowled at that. "It would've hit you if I didn't push you out of the way!"

"That doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! You take hits for me all the damn time! There is nothing wrong-"

"There is everything wrong with that! _You_ aren't supposed to do that!"

"I'm not helpless, Chat! I can protect myself!"

"I know!"

"So why are you so against me taking a hit for you?! You take hits for me all the time and I don't like it! Our job is to protect people, and you can't do that if you're injured!"

"I KNOW!"

Ladybug was taken aback. The look on her partner's face was reflected in his voice. His frustration, his worry, his sorrow...his fear.

Chat took a deep breath and bowed his head, looking at the ground. "I know. We are supposed to protect people, and that's what I'm doing. I protect people by protecting _you_."

Ladybug had to admit she was extremely confused, but whatever she wanted to say died in her throat.

Now Chat was looking at her, his eyes staring straight into her own. "You're job is to purify the akumas, to make sure that everything is okay, but you can't do that if you are getting hurt. That's my job, to make sure you can do yours. To make sure that you are safe and can make sure that everyone else is, and if that means I have to take every hit meant for you, then I will do it. I'm not able to 'save the day' like you can, my powers don't allow me to. So even if that means I get labeled as a 'sidekick' then that's fine because you will be safe and be able to finish the job."

Her eyes were wide in shock, and her body was practically frozen as she took in what he said. As much as she wanted to protest, she understood. It was her job to purify the akumas, not his, that much anyone was able to see, but no one really grasped onto what he was supposed to do, but it made sense. In that moment she understood.

Chat looked slightly nervous now, but continued to look at her.

"Ladybug, just understand that Paris needs you, the world needs you... _I_ need you." He said, his voice becoming quiet towards the end.

Ladybug nodded, giving a small, understanding smile. Chat mirrored it, and stood up, reaching out his hand to help her off the ground as well. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, her side still aching a little, but her mind not focusing on the pain.

"Thank you, Chat. I guess you're right. But…you are still important, and you still aren't my sidekick. Like I said, we're partners, I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Chat's smile widened.

"Aw, so very touching, but I'm afraid this moment is going to have to be cut short. I still need your miraculeuses!" The Florist said, still atop the sunflower.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, each now knowing what to do.

Chat smirked. "Well, bugaboo, what do you say about a little floral arrangement?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I say, we better get started."

"That's good, I'm in the mood to kick some grass!"

The spotted heroine rolled her eyes again. "Come on, minou, we have work to do."

With that the two jumped into battle. Just as before they were in sync, almost as if they could read each other's mind and did what they needed to. After a few minutes, one cataclysm, one lucky charm ("Okay, what the hell am I supposed to do with a fork?"), and a squashed flower underneath Ladybug's heel, the akuma was purified and everything back to how it was. Following their traditional 'bien joué!' the heroes bounded away, with the promise to see each other for patrol.

Once Ladybug transformed back into Marinette, she laid down on her bed, a sigh escaping her lips. She couldn't shake the feeling in her chest, and couldn't decipher the thoughts running through her head. Giving up on trying to figure them out, she quickly got changed and cleaned the scrap on her cheek. Now laying in bed, she began to drift off, the events of the day having left her tired. While she might not have been able to figure out her own emotions, once she did realize what they were she would not be able to deny what they were...

That she was falling in love with Chat Noir.

 **About time, Marinette! Everything is falling into place! But how much longer will it take… *evil smirk***

 **Well, that's all for now! Review, favorite, and follow if you like it! And let me know what you think! Actually, who do you think is going to realize everything first...Adrien or Marinette? Review with your answer!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a lovely day, my kittens, and I will see you next time! PEACE!**

 **~Kitty ='u'=**


End file.
